South of the Border
by lambtoslaughter
Summary: Bella & Rose are best friends and they are going on a road trip to Mexico. Bella realizes the trip is going to be more fun than she thought as soon as she lays eyes on R's hot cousin Jasper! Lots of fun and naughtiness ensues. AU AH OCC. R&R please!
1. Chapter1: tacky reststops and cat fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: First fanfic, so R&R. I'm genuinely curious what you all think, because it is so much easier to be objective when it's not your own story. So thanks! -Sam**

Chapter 1: tacky reststops and cat fights

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

What did I get my skinny ass into?

Agreeing to go with my best friend, uber-bitch Rosalie, and her man-candy hunk-of-meat boyfriend Emmett to Mexico for the next three weeks may be the death of me. I didn't realize that fact until just this very moment, as Rose, Em, and I pulled into the rest stop in some tacky town off the coast of Oregon to finally meet up with her "loser" cousin and his friends, who had invited us.

The drive from Forks to Oregon had been pretty mild and uneventful. Misogynistic Emmett believed that no woman could drive a stick, and so he insisted on driving his big metal monster-Jeep the whole way. Oh Hell No.

Normally, Rosalie and I would have beat the shit out of him for saying such a ridiculous and sexist thing. But that would have meant driving. When I had the option of kicking back. Music blaring.. fantasizing about Rose's hot-ass dad (which I of course had to torture her with). Ok, that was fine with me. Emmett could do all the work. I wasn't fucking stupid.

And, of course, neither was Rose. So we, the apparently helpless females, kicked back on our designer-jeans-clad-asses, and let Emmett think he had won the battle. Was he really that slow?

I giggled a little as I answered my own question: Fuck yeah he was. No doubt.

I still loved him though. Emmett was a total beefcake, not my type at all. His arms were bigger than my fucking thighs, and sometimes I wondered how he even fit through doors at all. But beneath that scary and sexist exterior was a sweet doofus who I totally loved like a brother. Except when he broke my best friend's heart. Yeah, when he did that, I wanted to chop his fucking balls off.

Emmett and Rose had been dating off and on for all of high school. Though on the exterior, it was clear to see why (she being the hot, irresistabley-fuckable blonde cheerleader type, he being the big sexy football type), when you knew them, they were as different as night and fucking day. It was no wonder they broke up every thirty seconds.

Rosalie was a fucking goddess, with her white-blonde hair, pale skin, and huge ass. God, I envied that ass. If I could be a little gay for any female in Forks, it would definitely be for Rosalie. She was perfect, much as it pained me to admit it. But Rose's appeal went way beyond her fuckable exterior. She was extremely smart, and even though most of the dumb cunts in Forks were scared of her (she had the Ice Princess thing down), she really had the most amazing heart and mind of anyone I'd ever met. Of course, it was buried under many layers of cold, frigid bitch.

Emmett, on the other hand, didn't know a jock-strap from a strap-on.

And then there's me. Long brown hair, luscious lips, legs a mile and half long. I don't sweat, I exude sex from my pores. You know the chick that every girl wants to be and every guy wants to bang?

Well, that girl is me. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm about to tell you a story.

And if you think I'd waste my time on some lame-ass fairy tale, you're wrong.

***

As I was saying, this trip to Mexico might just be the fucking death of me. Well, at least I would die happy.

We pulled into the tacky little rest-stop in Oregon, and I was about to hop out and take a piss. Trying to unbuckle myself from the ridiculous harness of the Jeep (stupid fucking off-roading assholes), I didn't notice him at first. Then I heard Rosalie's sharp intake of breath, and I looked up. Standing there in front of my eyes, smoking a Red and looking like a cross between Sid-fucking-Vicious and a young, blonde Johnny Depp, was the hottest piece of ass I had ever seen in my life. He was tall and broad, thin but muscular. His blonde hair was tousled, and he wore a black t-shirt and a smirk. Oh hell-fucking-yes. Things just got interesting.

I turned to look over at Rose, assuming she was staring at the same thing I was. I was about to open my mouth and ask who Mr. Fuckable was, when Rosalie spoke. Well, spoke and sighed at the same time. It sounded like she was trying to say "Wow," but couldn't quite get it out. I rolled my eyes, assuming she was looking at the guy I had already in my head nicknamed Mine. Did I feel a Cat Fight coming on?

But when I followed her gaze to the group of people gathered around the hot red convertible in front of us, I noticed she was not, after all, looking at Mine. She was staring at the two guys standing next to him, her eyes darting back and forth between them as if she couldn't decide which of them she wanted to look at more. Both of the guys were tall, though beyond that they couldn't have possibley looked more opposite. The blonde was the prettier of the two, and seemed more at ease with the world. He was staring calmly out into the distance, a slight smile on his face, a taking a drag of his cigarette. The other one had bronze-colored hair and piercing green eyes, and was definitely more dangerous looking than the first. Normally I would have liked that fact; danger makes things hotter. But there was also a shiftiness about him, and I felt anxious just looking at him. Despite his gorgeous looks, you could tell he was uncomfortable in his own skin, and I, personally, couldn't wait to look away from his pained expression. Rosalie was another story. I could almost feel the wetness in her panties. I slapped her hard on the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" She glared at me.

"Bitch, you should be thanking me. Did you really want to have to explain to Emmett why you were eye fucking those douches over there?" I smirked as realization dawned in her eyes.

"God. Emmett." She laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Do you think it's too late to leave him at home?"

"Er, yeah, you cunt. Whatever you were thinking about those two pieces over there, just forget it." I hesitated momentarily and then just blurted it out. Might as well get it over with.

"So.. Erm.. Who's the blonde?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. It might've worked too, if I hadn't bit down on my lip so hard I nearly drew blood. Rosalie, that bitch, errupted into giggles.

"Ew, you have got to be kidding me," she managed to choke out, "That's my loser cousin. Jasper." She looked over at him and shuddered slightly. I almost socked her.

Leave it to Rosalie to criticize the Hottest Piece of Ass I'd Ever Laid Eyes On. Just as I as about to open my mouth and argue with her over what I knew would be a losing battle (he was, after all, her cousin... It would be a little creepy if she thought he was hot), Emmett came bounding back over to the Jeep.

"Are you bitches still in the car?" he asked incredulously, smiling widely to let us know his use of the term "bitch" was not meant as a bad thing. I still glared at him, but I resumed my wrestling with the piece-of-shit-belt.

"Obviously, fucktard," I retorted as I finally freed myself from the confines of my woven prison. I reached up to the bar of the Jeep overhead and pulled myself from my sititng postion, and then hopped off the side of the Jeep and turned and looked expectantly at Rose. She did the same, and with one last lustful glance at the hotties around the convertible, we hurried off to the bathroom.

I waited until I was in the stall to resume my fantasizing about Mine.. er, I guess that since Rosalie no longer wanted him I could call him Jasper. God he was fucking hot.

I know I said this story wouldn't be a fairy tale.. but if it was, he would definitely be my Prince-fucking-Charming.

***

When Rosalie and I emerged from the bathroom, our newly-glossed lips shined while our newly-powdered skin didn't. I felt an annoying tickle in my stomach as Rose and I walked toward the convertible, and I knew it was butterflies. What the fuck? What am I, some dumb little schoolgirl cunt? I took a deep breath and forced the bitchiest smirk I could muster onto my face. No way was I letting that piece, sexy as he was, get the better of me.

As we approached the group surrounding the car, I finally noticed the fourth member of their party, the one I hadn't seen before. She was just as sexy as the other three, but as she was a girl, I simply wasn't as interested. Still, I felt myself get a little hotter in the panties as I stared at her beautiful face. She was pale, with short dark hair and the most piercingly beautiful caramel eyes I had ever fucking seen. This bitch could give Roaslie and me a run for our money. Fuckin whore, I thought, but I couldn't help smiling at her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed brightly as she bounced over to me and Rose. The closer she got, the shorter I realized she was. "Ha!," I thought, "She's a fucking midget." But in my mind I was thinking pixie, and to my dismay, I quickly realized I was going to love this girl. She radiated happiness and sincerity in waves.

"Since you must be Rosalie," she looked over at Rosalie with a slightly jealous and apprehensive look that I was all-too-familiar with, being Rose's best friend and all, "You must be Bella." She turned those piercing eyes and 100-watt smile on me, and it was all I could do to keep from replacing my bitchy smirk with a big, cheesy grin just like hers. Her smile faltered a little as she took in my smirk, and my expression softened. Just a bit. Much as I wanted to drop the cunt act and hug this adorable girl, I had to make a first impression on this hot pack of man-candy. Gotta show 'em who's boss, I thought grimly, or this trip will be unbearable.

"Yes, I'm Bella," I answered when Rose didn't say anything. I looked over and rolled my eyes when I noticed that Rosalie was now locked in a make-out session with Emmett. I almost busted a gut trying not to laugh when I saw she was peeking over his shoulder, every so often, to check if the two guys she'd eye-fucked were watching. That is why Rosalie is my girl, I thought affectionately, then turned back to the sexy pixie standing in front of me. "And that whore over there is Rosalie," I confirmed, smiling so the tiny girl knew I said what I did with pure love in my heart.

"I'm Alice," the little girl stuck her hand out, and I took it, smiling at her with sincerity for just a millisecond. Her hand was cold to the touch, and I almost recoiled a bit, but stopped myself. I finally allowed my hungry gaze to rest on the three fucking beautiful men she was traveling with, and it was as if Alice read my mind. "I know," she answered, "Unfair, isn't it? Imagine how I felt, being the only source of pussy in the car with them for the last hundred miles." She laughed and I couldn't help notice how musical her voice was. I giggled in response. I _knew_ I was going to love this girl.

"Yeah, I don't know how you managed to keep your clothes on," I said quietly, so as not to allow the guys to hear. Guys like that already have egos as big as Montana, and I was not about to give them the fucking satisfaction.

"I didn't," she breathed, smiling wickedly. Did I mention I was going to love this girl?

"Fuck," I said enviously, "I just hope you didn't fuck the one I want. I might have to hate you, which is going to be hard. You're so... musical."

Alice laughed at the puzzlement in my voice over the way I'd just described her. Apparently, she didn't think the description was that fucking weird. OK, I thought, steeling myself to hate the cunt who so obviously fucked Mine, I mean, Jasper, when she amended.

"I didn't fuck Jasper. Although he's a hottie," her eyes glazed over for a second and I seethed..."But he's one of my exes best friends." Exes? I look at her with a question in my eyes. She understood, and nodded toward the guy with the bronze hair and pained expression. "That's Edward. He and I used to go out, now we just.. fuck every once and awhile," she finished, shrugging her shoulders at me as if to say "Fuck it, why the hell not?"

"For real, girl..." I murmured silently, as I took Edward in. Despite the anxiousness that had put me off in the first place, I could certainly admire his sex appeal. I'd fuck, I thought casually, and turned back to Alice. "So who's the _other_blonde?"

Alice smiled at my use of the word "other," as if Jasper was the only blonde allowed to exist.

"That's Carlisle," she answered, " Edward's older brother." I nodded slightly, thinking. I supposed there should have been recognition on my face but fuck it if I could remember when Rosalie had told me their names.

"I guess we should go introduce ourselves..?" I wondered aloud, looking back at Rosalie in disgust. She was still making out with Emmett, but more in earnest now. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, the other on her ass, and I noticed that she wasn't peeking out at Edward or Carlisle anymore. Apparently, Emmett's face-sucking was holding her interest.

"I'll break that shit up," I said to Alice, heading over to them and yanking them apart. I laughed at the expressions that momentarily crossed their faces as they realized where they were, and what they had been doing. They both looked a bit disoriented, and their lips were swollen. Before they could protest, I cut in.

"Look, you fucking whorebags, it's time to go be polite and say hi to our new friends." I smirked at them and turned on my heels, determined to introduce myself to that oh-so-sexy man.


	2. Chapter 2: riding in cars with boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

Chapter 2: riding in cars with boys

I approached the group of men confidently, a slight swagger in my hips. The bitchy smirk was back upon my lips. Tiny Alice walked fluidly along at my side, her expression much softer than mine. Her eyes danced in excitement, and I knew the anticipation of the impending introduction was getting to her. Rosalie and Emmett followed along behind us, still slightly dazed but looking more relieved than cross about being interrupted; apparently they recognized the hazards of what they may have done in public had I not cut in.

I looked up then, and for the first time since exiting the bathroom I allowed my gaze to rest on Jasper's face. His eyes were moving, searching as he took in his surroundings. Something about the way his eyes darkened as he appraised the dingy little rest stop appealed to me.. His disapproval at our lackluster surroundings mirrored my own, and I felt drawn to him. The way he stood, with one hip jutted out and his jacket slung haphazardly over his shoulder.. He exuded sex appeal and confidence and attitude. I loved it.

Of course he picked that moment to look in my direction, catching me in the act of staring at him. His eyes crinkled as if in a smile, but his mouth merely twitched slightly. I made sure the expression on my face remained haughty, bored. Neither one of us would give in to attraction that easily.

Good, I thought. This should be fun.

I became aware at that moment that Alice was speaking; she had already began the superfluous introductions. I was pretty sure that by now we all knew _exactly_who was who in this group. Now it was time for us all to get to know each other on a... more personal level. I snorted inwardly, vaguely aware of the fact that six pairs of eyes were looking at me questioningly. I qued into what Alice was saying just as she was finishing off.

"So it's already starting to get dark..." Alice stated the obvious, "I think we should head over to a motel. We're about forty minutes outside of town. Once we get into town, whoever gets there first can call the others and let them know which motel we're going to stay at."

"That sounds like a great idea!" I interjected, eyeing the group of men in front of me with lust-filled eyes. I had just come up with a brilliant Plan, and I intended to follow through with it. Rosalie would be fucking pissed, but she'd just have to deal. "Since I'm sure we all want to skip the whole "exchanging phone numbers" thing and get back on the road, why don't I hop in with you boys," I gave the guys a meaningful look, "and Alice, you can saddle up in the Jeep with Rose and Em. That way we can all get to know each other better!" I couldn't help smirking at the look of pure hatred on Rosalie's face, but luckily for me, Alice spoke up before Rosalie had a chance to protest.

"Totally!" Alice squealed, and she ran over to Rose, squeezing her hand as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. "After a hundred miles with those three, I am definitely in need of a little Girl Talk."

Rosalie smiled in spite of herself. "Fine by me." Wow, Rose never gives in that easily. I am going to have to keep this Alice chick around.

I looked over at the boys to get their approval. The blonde who was not Mine was the one to answer. "Under one condition," Carlisle said.

"What's that, soldier?" I pursed my lips sexily, poised to pout if necessary.

"Don't touch my radio," he said, then smiled. I returned his grin, and turned on my heels to run back to the Jeep to grab my bag. I called back to him over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

***

Back at the Jeep, I went over a quick checklist in my head. Bag, check... phone, check... gloss, check... joint, check...

As I double-checked that the Altoid container where I kept my weed was still resting safely in the side pocket of my bag, Roalie came up behind me and snatched the container from my hands. She plucked a pre-wrapped joint from the container and tucked it away in her own purse. Bitch.

"The least you can do for ditching me," she quipped, and I could see there would be no arguing with her.

"At least let me borrow a lighter, you cunt," I hissed, as Alice was on her way over to the Jeep. I wasn't sure how squeaky-clean the girl was, and wasn't going to risk having my fun-with-the-boys ruined because the little bitch refused to ride along in the car with our illegal contraband.

She tossed a light at me. Caught it, put it in my purse. Blew Alice a kiss, flipped Rose and Em off... and headed to join the boys in the black Range Rover just across the way.

The night was about to get fucking interesting.

***

Normally, I'm not a stoner chick.

Anyone who partakes too much in the smoking of herb tends to walk around with perpetually hooded-lids and bad breath.

Still, I liked to smoke a joint every now and then. So after settling down in the backseat next to Jasper, I lit up. I didn't ask permission, just sparked it and hoped the boys wouldn't complain. They didn't. I passed it to my left, and then Jasper handed it up to Edward. Carlisle was driving and refused. "Don't mind him. His d.o.c is pills," Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear. I giggled, but mentally filed this information away. Who knew when I'd be in need of some self-medication?

We sat in silence for a few minutes, absent-mindedly passing the joint around the car. Edward started coughing at one point, inhaling too deep and too long. Apparently he's a little bitch. When we had finished the joint, Jasper flicked it out the window and turned to me, smirking. There was a placid look accross his face, and his coherence seemed dulled a bit, but he was still just as fine as fuck. Besides, something told me if I could see my own face, I might look a little _Dazed and Confused_ too.

"So.. What now..?" Edward trailed off. He definitely looked more than a little high. Carlisle looked over at him and snorted.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, that's what, little brother," he answered, "And I think maybe then we should play a little game."

That could be interesting. "What did you have in mind?" I purred. I was pleased when Jasper moved his hand from the back of the seat to the back of my neck. He kneaded my shoulders rather roughly with his long, callused fingers. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Fucker.

"'I never.' You said you wanted to get to know each other better right? What better way than to go around and tell of the things we've never done. If any one in the group _has_ done that, they put a finger down and take a drink. First with five fingers down is the loser."

"Yeah, I've heard of that game," I amended, "But it does tend to work a bit better with alcohol."

I shouldn't have been surprised at what happened next. Jasper pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and smiled mischieviously. "I never leave home without it." Fuck. This night just keeps getting better.

I take the flask from him, grazing my fingers over his knuckles ever so slightly. I enjoy his sharp intake of breath. Then I take a swig. Wrinkle my nose. Ok, not _that_ much better. The boy drinks vodka.

"Don't be like that, baby girl," Jasper says, apparently reading my thoughts, "Alice made me fill 'er up with Smirnoff. I much prefer Jack." Ok, better.

"I'm nobody's baby," I say menacingly. He just smirks. I snap my teeth at him and turn back towards the front of the car. I lean over in my seat and press myself into the gap between Edward and Carlisle's bucket seats, making sure to give them a good view of my tits. I know Jasper's got a nice view of my ass. I can feel my thong peeking out from beneath my low-rider jeans, and I know my shirt has ridden up, showin' off my tramp stamp. I expected his low whistle of approval.

What I did _not_ expect was for him to shove one of his icy cold hands up the back of my shirt!

I couldn't help it. I jumped. "Do you mind?" I hissed. He met my gaze.

"Certainly not," he answered, and reached around, cupping my breast. He ran his thumbnail over my already-hardened nipple, and it peaked painfully. This time, however, I managed to maintain my composure.

The expression on my face was bored as I said, "That's not what I had in mind" and wriggled out of his grasp and straight into Edward's arms. That finally wiped the smirk off Jasper's face. Edward's idiotic grin grew wider, though. That choked back a laugh.

"Well, hello there," Edward said. Carlisle cleared his throat. "So Bella," he prompted, "Are you down for a game of 'I never'?"

"I _never_ say no to a good drinking game," I answered, pushing myself off of Edward's lap and back into my seat next to Jasper. The guys laughed and Jasper handed me the flask. I took a swig and tried not to wince at the burn in the back of my throat. "So who's going to start?"

"I will, since it was my idea," Carlisle offered. God he was easy to look at. I didn't bother to tear my eyes away from his pretty-boy face as he rattled off his cheater-version of an "I've never." "I've never made out with a guy," he said, and smirked at my glare in the rearview mirror.

"Fuck that. No ganging up on me with gender-specifics, you masochistic assholes!" I was not amused.

"Calm down, woman, don't get your panties in a bunch," said Carlisle-the-Douche, "Just fire back with an "I've never made out with a girl" line. That should put us all in our places." His smile got truly pervy then, and the other assholes snickered knowingly. "Unless, of course, you have made out with a girl?"

Oh hell no. "Damn straight," I purred in the lowest, throatiest voice I could muster. I took the flask from Jasper once more, tearing his wrist from around it's sterling silver base with my other hand. I made sure to dig my nails into his flesh. Hard.

That should leave a mark, I thought smugly as I chugged the clear liquid, to the boys' obvious astonishment. I stopped after a few seconds, during which the car was completely silent save for the gurgle and hum of my throat as I swallowed. Let them dream about that sound tonight. I placed the flask back in Jasper's waiting hand, and rolled my eyes at the expression on his gorgeous face. His mouth was actually hanging open.

So I did what anyone would do. I reached into my mouth, popped out my gum, and stuck it in.

Edward, who had been watching me chug from the front seat, laughed loudly. "Sick," he muttered.

But Jasper must be a little bit nasty, cuz he really looked like he liked it. He closed his mouth and chewed. Good boy.

"Mmm.. Cinnamon," he smirked, "My favorite."

I nearly jumped him right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3: crappy motels, playing pranks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

Chapter 3: crappy motels and playing pranks

Over the next half hour, I learned that Edward had never eaten pussy (are you effing serious?!?), Carlisle had never been black-out drunk, and Jasper was a bad, bad boy.

Oh yeah, baby. Come to Mommy.

Just as I was starting to get good and hot (a side effect of sexy stories and vodka burn), Rosalie called to tell me they'd just checked into a motel called the Whistling Winds Inn. I shuddered. With a name like that the place had to be bad. It sounded like something out of a fucking horror movie.

Huh, I thought, a place like that doesn't sound like Rose... Then something clicked in my head and I momentarily seethed. Emmett. That fucker.

Rosalie voiced what I had already guessed aloud. "Emmett has some fucking sense of humor. We passed at least three decent places on the way to this shit hole. That fucker actually did _research_ on bad motels, can you believe that... ?! I can't get him to crack a book when it comes to the SATs, but when it comes to ruining _my_ vacation..."

I zoned out for a good twenty seconds while she ranted, holding the phone away from my ear.

It was Carlisle who snapped me out of it. "So, hey, where am I headed.. ?" he asked, gesturing out the window. I realized we were surrounded by the lights of a city. Finally. All that green nature crap was beginning to grate on my nerves.

I got the address from Rosalie and repeated it to Edward, who entered it into the Range Rover's GPS system. We got there easily enough, thanks to the conveniences of Carlisle's plush car. He must have money, I mused, but I didn't give it much thought. I might be a bitch, but I am not some gold-digging whore.

We pulled into the parking lot of the shitty motel, and of course it was worse than I could have even imagined.

Well, fuck-me-sideways. Emmett is going to die.

The pool was a disgusting shade of what I liked to refer to as "Forks Green," and I was pretty sure I heard rats squeaking around by the dumpster. Said dumpster just happened to be parked right out in front of our rooms, of course, despite the fact that there were only like four other people staying here, and thus plenty of other rooms to put us in. And said dumpster fucking reeked.

I wondered to myself if Emmett requested these particular suites just to torture us.. Nah, they probably just remind him of home, I thought. Smell like his mama's coochie.. I laughed at my own joke, then smacked Jasper on the ass. Hard.

"Carry my bag to my room," I pouted, pointing a manicured-finger at the backpack I'd left on the floor of the Rove. Jasper swooped down and picked it up without argument, which made me suspicious.

"Don't you mean _our_ room," he corrected. Smirking.

Oh ok! Now I get why he didn't argue about carrying the bag. Apparently he thinks if he sets it down next to the bed he's sleeping in, I'll have no choice but to magically follow suit. Fucking dumbass.

"Absolutely not," I answered, and flounced off. I'd get my bag back from him later. Right now I was in the mood to converse with my girls.

***

Rosalie and Alice had already taken the liberty of labeling the two rooms: a napkin with the word _chicks_ on it had been taped to the door on the left, and taped to the door on the right (the room slightly closer to the dumpster, ha, fuck you Emmett) was a napkin reading _dicks_.

I pounded on the door, then made a show of bending over to fix my laces. My shoes were tied perfectly, I just wanted an excuse to show the fellas my ass. I was rewarded with groans from behind. Mmmhmm. In the words of Winona, lick it up, baby. Lick it up.

Rosalie finally answered the door, a fluffy white towel wrapped snugly around her body. How fucking convenient, I thought, rolling my eyes. The fact that her hair wasn't wet and her make-up was still on clued me in to the fact that she'd probably stripped down when she heard us pull up, just to put on a mini-peep show for the guys' benefit. How tacky, how skanky..

How brilliant. That's why I love her.

"Hey guys," she cooed, "Sorry, I guess I should go get some clothes on.." Giggle. "Let me just finish washing up, and we'll be over. The door should be open," she gestured to the _dicks_ room, "Emmett just went to make an alcohol run. So, I hope you're all down to party!" She batted her lashes, and wiggled a little in her towel, as if to mime dancing. I shook me head as I pushed past her. That girl is something else.

The inside of the room was, if possible, even worse than the outside. Two queen sized beds were pushed up against one wall, made up with- get this- mismatched comforters. One was an ugly shade of brown, the other an even uglier shade of orange. I didn't want to even _think_ about what the comforters would look like under the glare of a blacklight. I imagine they'd be splotched in glowing blue-purple stains- the telltale color of bodily fluids. I shuddered involuntarily.

"I know, right?!" Alice looked up from her magazine and spoke to me as if she'd read my mind. From the look on my face it probably wasn't hard to tell what I was thinking. "It is so disgusting in here." She paused and then smiled brightly. "On the other hand, the room is huge!" Ok, so she was one of those glass-half-full types. "Plus, look at this." She popped up from her spot on the bed (I noticed she had laid her own blanket down on top of the orange comforter so as not to actually touch the bedspread) and bounded over to where I stood. She took my hand in hers, and put a finger to her lips, motioning for me to be quiet. Then she pulled me over to a door that I figured must lead to the boys' room next door.

I shrugged as if to say, So? Then I noticed what she was pointing to.

Oh, snap. There was a peephole in the door! I wondered briefly if it went both ways; but that didn't really matter. We could always cover it if we got wind that the boys had figured it out. There was no harm in just taking a little peek, right.. ?

***

I don't know what the fuck Alice and I expected to see. It's not as if guys do anything of any fucking interest. I stood on my tiptoes for two whole minutes waiting to see if one of them would take a shirt off, or talk about how hot I am, or fart, or something!

Nothing. They just fucking sat there in front of the tv. Wow.

I was going to get Alice back for this.

"Mmhmm," I moaned from deep within my throat, and pressed myself up against the door as if I was too weak in the knees to stand. "Wow, you guys have got to see this..." I was acting like I wanted to hump the door.

"What?" Alice squeeked, trying to push me out of the way, "What?? Let me see!"

"Well, actually Alice..." I trailed off, "I guess _you've_ already seen it. Rose, come here, you gotta see this..."

Alice was still trying to jump up and push me out of the way at the same time. I snorted. I wasn't even sure she was tall enough to see out of the peep hole.

Rosalie didn't even hear me. She was in the bathroom, plucking her eyebrows or something, and I was still talking quietly so as not to alert the guys.

"God, Alice, Edward is fucking _hung_." I made sure to watch her expression as I said this.

I almost died. Her eyes bugged out, heer mouth fell open and she really started trying to wrestle me to get to that peep hole.

I couldn't keep a straight face any longer. I burst out laughing and Alice was finally able to shove me away from the door, stretch onto her tippy-toes, and look through the damned hole.

I landed on the ground with a _thud_. "Umph..." I groaned. As I fell, Alice made an angry little hissing noise. So, she finally realized I was messing with her...

She glared down at me. "Serves you right!" she huffed, and stormed back to her spot on the bed.

Shit, bitch, calm down, I thought, but I couldn't help but smile. Who knew that tiny little thing had so much fight in her? I guess when it came to Edward's cock...

Fuck, I might just have to get a look at it after all.


	4. Chapter 4: wrestling with rosalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you have an extra couple of seconds, please review! I want to make sure I'm not boring anyone to death =) Now that I've written a story I will be sure to review everything I read from now on! LOL it's soo helpful and encouraging. Anyways, thanks again for reading. love, Samantha**

Chapter 4: wrestling with rosalie

And so the primping begins.

After I dusted myself off and checked the damage I did to myself when I hit the floor (one huge purple bruise on my left outer thigh, thank you very much, _Alice_), I decided I had better pull a Rosalie and get all sexed up. I pulled out my suitcase from the walk-in closet (wow, Alice wasn't kidding when she said this room was huge), and contemplated what to wear.

Oh wait. First I must strip down to my panties in case the boys have discovered the peep hole.

I yanked my black tee over my head and peeled the jeans from my body. Gah, I gotta stop wearing my jeans so tight. I kicked the pants from around my ankles and stood for a moment in my tiny black thong and push-up bra. I shook my hair out around my head, letting it fall seductively around my shoulders in soft waves.

Damn, I look good. I could only hope that Jasper was watching.

...And I wasn't the only one who was hoping to get looked at tonight. Rosalie and Alice seemed to be pulling out all the stops. Rose was wearing a clingy white sweater with a white lace bra underneath. I didn't need to remind her that the white-on-white made her bra completely show through. She knew, and that's why she was wearing it. If you looked closely, you could even see the little tinge of pink of her nipples. But the guys would never stare closely at her chest, I thought sarcastically.

Nah. Never. _Whore._

Alice was using her petite frame to her advantage. Because she was so small, she could get away with wearing the tiniest little mini-dresses. She had put on a brown shift-dress that was so short, I doubted it was even a dress at all. I'm pretty sure it was meant to be a shirt.

Fuck. I have some competition tonight, I thought grimly, and began to dig through my things. There just had to be something here sexy enough to tear the guys' attention away from those bitches. Too bad my friends are so fucking hot.

It was interesting to me that I was already thinking of Alice as a friend. Usually I did not warm up to females that quickly. Rose and I had always pretty much stuck to each other. We got along a lot better with the male population of Forks.. Which may explain why the bitches didn't like us. That and my nasty habit of hooking up with other girls' boyfriends, I thought wickedly. Hey, if your boyfriend can't keep it in his pants, that is not _my _problem.

I was snapped out of my internal monologue by Rose. That cunt threw a shoe at me!

"Earth to Bella!!" She looked pleased with herself. I am _so_ going to slap her. "Gosh, you slut, put some fucking clothes on!"

I could only assume, based on what happened next, that the boys had been listening at the door. Or watching. Or both.

Because at the exact moment that Rosalie chose to announce to the entire motel that I did not have clothes on, Jasper and Edward swung the door that separated our rooms open.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I wanted him to see me in my panties, but not caught off guard like this!! Fuck! Rosalie's murder flashed before my eyes, and I was torn for a minute between covering myself up and punishing my so-called _friend_.

I chose the latter.

Still clad in nothing but a thong and push-up bra, I lunged at Rosalie. She half-gasped, half-screamed as she tried to jump out of the way. The expression on her face was fucking priceless.

Our bodies collided with a _thud_, and I knocked her to the ground.

Neither of us could breathe for a minute as I had knocked the wind out of both of us. Alice, Jasper, and Edward froze, unsure of what to do, and waiting to gauge our reactions.

Little did they know, Rose and I are savs. We like to play rough. We both burst out laughing.

We couldn't breathe, we laughed so hard. We were both shaking and convulsing, our chests heaving, trying in vain to catch our breath. While we were on the floor, Carlisle and Emmett joined us in the room, wondering what was going on.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle looked concerned and vaguely frightened. Emmett, though, was used to our antics. He just rolled his eyes.

"Don't even worry about those two," he laughed and smiled affectionately down at us. "They do this shit all the time."

We were gasping, tears running down our cheeks, and trying to smooth each others' hair.

"You.. look.. so.. fucking.. ridiculous.." Rose managed to spit out between her laughing sobs.

"Shut.. up.. cunt.." I grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. She giggled against my mouth at first, attempting to fight me off. Then she moaned and deepened the kiss, gently forcing her tongue into my mouth. I tangled my hands into her hair, tilted my head to the side, and sucked on her lower lip. I smirked against her mouth, flipped her over onto her back, and straddled her hips. I pulled away from her, smiling victoriuosly, and pinned her arms to her sides.

Emmett laughed from behind us. "Seriously, guys. They do it all the time. Better get used to it. And put your dicks back in your pants."

I had totally forgot we had an audience.

I threw my head back, looking at Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett upside down. The looks on their faces ranged from amusement (Emmett), desire (Jasper, Carlisle, Edward) and annoyance (Alice).

Apparently Rosalie and I had stolen the show. Hehehe.

I hopped up off of Rose, suddenly very aware that I was almost naked. Emmett reflexively tossed me his jacket. Good boy. That's why I loved him. I covered myself up and reached down to help up Rosalie. Her cheeks were flushed in what I could only guess was a combination of excitement and embarrassment. She looked so yummy, I didn't know how Emmett could stand it. If I was him, I would've acted like a caveman and drug her off to my room. As it was, though, I was glad he didn't.

It was time for us to all have a little fun together.

***

After Emmett ushered out the perverts ("Ok, guys, show's over..."), I finally chose what I would wear: an itty-bitty denim skirt, a black Lacoste polo, and- this is the skankerific part- black knee-highs, like the ones worn by pornographic school girls everywhere. Paired with my kitten-heeled Mary Janes, a spritz of volumizing spray for my hair, and bright white smile, and I. Looked. Perfect

Eat your hearts out, bitches.

"Ready, ladies?" I held out my hands to Alice and Rose, and they clasped them briefly before I let go and knocked on the door. The anticipation hanging in the air was practically palpable. This night was bound to get wild.

I heard muffled sounds of the guys saying something, and then laughter. Dicks. The I heard someone coming towards the door. Oh shit. One last thing. I turned to the girls.

"So, anyone calling dibs on anyone before we walk through that door?" We all looked at each other. "Well, besides my dibs on Jasper, of course." That went without saying. No one better touch Mine.

Alice and Rosalie shrugged and shook their heads. Apparently tonight would be a free-for-all.

"Alright girls, remember this conversation tomorrow if things don't go the way you want to tonight with Emmett," I looked pointedly at Rose, "or Edward." I turned and fixed my pointed stare on Alice. "This is just the start of our vacay, and I don't want to be breaking up hair-pulling for the rest of the trip." They nodded.

"Agreed," they both promised, just as Jasper was opening the door.

"Well, hello, beautiful," he said, smiling and reaching for my hand. He acted as though he meant to kiss it, and so I held it out to him. Should've known better.. At the last minute he grabbed it, roughly, and attempted to yank me to his chest. Fucker.

"Slow down, soldier, we've got all night," I purred, smirking at the irritated look on his face as I wriggled away and sashayed past him into the room. Carlisle and Edward were sitting on the edge of one of the beds (this one covered in a garish red blanket with orange flowers), drinking Coronas and watching me diss Jasper. They smirked at this developement, and I went and plopped down between them. Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder, and Jasper looked pissed.

Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5: party fouls and nicotine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

**A/N: Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. If you like it, please let me know! It really makes my day. Also, I am debating switching POVs, between all three of the girls. I haven't decided if the story should be a strictly Bella POV or not. If you have an opinion on the matter, let me know. =)**

Chapter 5: party fouls and nicotine

We all sat around staring at each other for a minute, fidgeting.

Ok, what now?

If we were thirteen we would have played some retarded game to break the ice, like "spin the bottle," or "seven minutes in heaven."

Since we were older (and a gracious thanks to our fake ids), we had booze. Lots of it.

So we started out our night with shots.

Because Carlisle was the oldest, and at twenty-one, the only one in our group actually old enough to drink legally, he played bartender for the night. He was, after all, the only one of us who had actually been in a bar. (We were all too chicken-shit to actually _use_ our fake ids anywhere besides the local mini-mart down the street, where they were so hard up for business that the clerks didn't card half the time anyways.) Emmett had bought a _ton_ of hard liquor and a thirty pack of Coronas, plus a six-er of Bud Light for me (fuck you guys, I like cheap beer), and so we were definitely ready to party.

"Alright, who wants what?" Carlisle asked diplomatically, gesturing to the array of liquor bottles in front of him. Emmett had taken the tv down off of the dresser, and Carlisle had pulled it away from the wall, setting it up as a makeshift bar. He had lined the liquor bottles up on one side, the chasers and mixers on the other, and the shot glasses were in the middle. The Coronas were chilling in our ice chest, on the floor next to the "bar." Quite the little set-up, I mused, mildly impressed. No one would stay sober tonight.

Everyone rattled off their liquor-of-choice, and Carlisle started pouring shots. I stepped up to help him.

"You don't have to do that, let me get it," he said in what I'd come to know as his typical manner: friendly, calm, but forceful. I could tell that Carlisle wasn't the type of guy you argued with; what he said pretty much went. It wasn't in the same way that what _Emmett_ said went (because he was huge and people were scared of him). Carlisle had a quiet confidence about him, an unspoken self-assuredness that gave me the sense he knew what he was talking about and it would be best just to listen and do as I was told.

But, what he was talking about was shots.

And if there is one thing I know how to do, it's party.

"I appreciate the chivalry, Mr. Bartender," I retorted, "But the faster we pour, the faster we drink. The faster we drink, the faster we get drunk. And the faster we get drunk..." I stared lustfully in Jasper's direction. He was telling some stupid story to Rosalie and Alice, and they were both laughing. Cunts. He gestured wildly with his hands, putting on a real good show for my benefit. I could tell from the rigidity in his stance and the stiffness in his neck that he wasn't as relaxed as he wanted to appear. He was hyper-aware of my presence and the fact that I was watching him. I picked up the bottle of Jack and started to pour. "...Well, I think you know where that thought was headed," I finished lamely, distracted by the fact that Jasper was now rubbing Rosalie's shoulders. Oh fuck no that bitch better jus--

"Bella! Shit!" Carlisle grabbed the bottle of whiskey from my hand and I gave him a dirty look.

"What the fuck, Carlisle?" He rolled his eyes and I look down. Apparently I had poured about a quarter of the bottle out onto the floor. _Fuck!_ Oops..

I guess I should've let Carlisle handle pouring the shots after all.

***

We had only been drinking for thirty minutes and I was already four shots in. I was definitely feeling fine, but I wouldn't call myself _drunk_ yet. After pouring out a good portion of the JD on the carpeting, I decided to let Carlisle handle the bartending on his own for the rest of the night. If the retarded looks on my friends' faces were any intication, he was doing just fine at his job.

As for me, I was on a mission.

I needed a fucking smoke.

"Rosalie, you bitch, come up for air and get me a cigarette!" A muffled _mmph _was the only reply I got from her, as her mouth was currently occupied with sucking Emmett's neck. Fuckin' vampire, I thought irritatedly as I was forced to continue my search alone. Someone here has got to have a smoke..

Jasper stood in front of me gloatingly, dangling a pack of Marlboro Reds in front of my face as if he were offering water to a person dying of thirst.

My fuckin' hero.

I snatched the pack from his hand. "_Gracias_," I purred. Gotta practice my Spanish.

"Oh, no you don't," he called from behind me, as I had attempted to skip towards the door, leaving him behind. "I've only got one left. We'll piece it." He caught me at the waist and pulled me back against him, halting my exit. Dammit. If it wasn't for the alcohol, I probably would have attempted to escape. In my current state, however, I wasn't up for battle; I gave up easily and relaxed back against his chest, inhaling deeply. His scent was more intoxicating than the fucking whiskey. He smelled like soap and detergent and boy. I felt a smile play upon my traitor lips, and I craned my neck to look at him upside down.

"Mmmk," I mumbled complacently. God, maybe I was drunker than I thought. He smiled down at me, eyes crinkled, gums showing, everything. It wasn't a smirk; it was a _smile_. Jasper had a killer smile. For a second, I was frightened he was going to let go of me. I didn't want him to _ever_ let go of me. But then his arms tightened around me, and he started walking toward the door, forcing me to shuffle my feet along with him. He half-dragged, half-carried me outside.

When we reached the door, Jasper finally let go of me (reluctantly? Did I dare to hope?) and we walked singularly out into the cold. He lit up, took a drag, and passed it to me. I inhaled deeply, hating the taste but loving the feeling of nicotine bombarding my system with pleasure. I blew smoke into the distance, not wanting to marr Jasper's delicious smell with the acrid stink of cigarette, and passed it back. He looked down at me expectantly, one eyebrow raised, as if waiting for a bitchy quip or a one-liner. The smirk was back. Damn him.

"I got nothin'," I responded, still swooning from the nicotine. Or from his touch. Whatever. He held up his hands in mock-surrender fashion, and we passed the cigarette back and forth in silence.

When it was out, I tossed it on the ground and stepped on it. I turned back to face him, about to suggest we head back in to see what kind of trouble our friends had gotten into in our absence, but before I could open my mouth he closed the gap between us.

He was standing so close to me, I could feel the heat emanating off of his body. _God he's sexy_ was the last coherent thing to cross my mind as he leaned his body into mine.

He crushed me against the wall with a sense of urgency, but when his lips met mine they were gentle, almost hesitant. He sucked slightly on my lower lip, and flicked his tongue out once. However when my lips parted to allow him entrance, to my annoyance, he continued to kiss me chastely. Tease. He reached down and entwined his fingers with mine, pulling my off of the wall and closer to him, and I thought it was sweet that he didn't grab my ass. He was taking it slow, prolonging things, building up.. Alright, two can play at that game. I pulled away from his mouth and trailed kisses along his jaw, to his ear. I nibbled gently on his earlobe, and he groaned. He placed one more closed-mouth kiss on my lips, and pulled away. I was flushed and excited, and judging from the erection in his jeans, so was he. Wordlessly, both still a bit flustered, we smooth down the fronts of our clothes (he attempted to smooth down the tent in his pants), and headed back into the room.

Upon opening the door, I was tackled by a very drunk Rosalie. She hugged me tight and attempted to kiss me on the lips, but I squirmed away and she got my cheek. "How was your cigarette?" she asked, smiling brightly.

I smiled back, goofily I'm sure. I couldn't help it. If she only knew.. All I could think was-

God bless my nicotine cravings.


	6. Chapter 6: betrayal and drool

**A/N: It's a short chapter, I know, but I just had to get it out there. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 6: betrayal and drool

The night got rather interesting from that point on, although I was more of a quiet observer than an active participant. Jasper's lips had a sobering effect on me, and I was content to simply stand back, sipping a Bud Light, and watching my friends. No need to join them in their unspoken competition for "Biggest Moron of the Night"-besides, Emmett pretty much had that prize in the bag. At one point, he actually ran around the motel room naked, save for a little red Santa hat covering his groin a la Jake Gyllenhal in _Jarhead_. That shit was fucking hilarious.

Then came the really interesting part.

For most of the night, Alice and Edward had been alternating between making out and arguing. At one point, they were even all over each other on one of the beds, rolling around and moaning like it was the fucking Apocalypse or something and only they could repopulate the world. Then they got into a screaming match (I think it had something to do with one of Alice's "friends" back home...? some bitch named Tanya...?) and Alice locked herself in the bathroom. Edward promptly passed the fuck out on a chair in the corner, and I attempted to check on Alice in the bathroom, but she wouldn't let me in. All of a sudden, Emmett (who had, thankfully, re-clothed himself) shows up outside the bathroom and knocks.

"Ally-baby," he says, "It's Emmett. Are you alright? Let me in." His words are still somewhat slurred.

"Emmett!" I chastise, "She wouldn't even let _me_ in, there's no way she's going to--" My sentence is cut off as I hear the lock of the bathroom door click open. Emmett smirks down at me and wriggles into the bathroom, making sure to open the door just wide enough to fit his bulky frame through, so as not to allow me even a glimpse of Alice. The lock clicks into place once more, and I'm left staring, mouth agape, at the bathroom door. I'm sure I looked like a total idiot, but I didn't even care at that point.

_What the FUCK just happened?_

I turned around to find Jasper and Carlisle, the only other semi-sober ones of the group, staring at me. They both just shrugged apologetically at my bewilderment. Apparently, they didn't understand what had just happened any better than I did. Of course, Rosalie chose that precise moment to pop in from the next room, where she had apparently been changing into her pjs. If you can call skanky lingerie _pjs_.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked brightly, obviously still intoxicated. She had a drink in her hand, which I took from her gently. I kissed her on the cheek, then looked pleadingly at Carlisle. _Distract her_, the look on my face said. He willingly complied.

"Hey, beautiful," he said softly, not in a pervy way, but in a caring way, "Let's go lie down. Would you like that?" He took her arm and led her carefully back into the room we had so many hours ago labeled _chicks_. She looked back at me once, her eyes bright, a big smile on her face, and blew me a kiss. My heart broke a little at the trusting look on her face. _She is not going to be happy in the morning, _I thought sadly. From what I could gather, Edward and Alice had dated, but they were technically broken up. Exes that still fooled around. They had history, but they didn't really owe each other anything.

Emmett and Rosalie, on the other hand...

Sure, they broke up constantly. But it was always over stupid shit, because they were both so stubborn and pig-headed. They could both be total assholes, true, but they were my best friends, and two of the people that I loved most in the world. And they had never cheated on each other.

I wasn't sure what was going on in the bathroom with Emmett and Alice, but just the thought made my stomach turn. Rosalie did not deserve that. I felt a little sick.

All of a sudden, I was feeling lightheaded. I took a step towards the door, hoping for some fresh air, but it seemed so far away.. I felt my knees buckle, and my vision blur.. And then Jasper swooped in and caught me, holding me tightly in his arms, and guided me to the bed.

My fuckin' hero, I thought for the second time that night. And then everything went black.

***

When I woke up the next morning, I had to think for a minute about where I was. As my eyes fluttered open and I took in my hideous surroundings, the previous night all came flooding back to me. Emmett's betrayal.. Rose's big, trusting eyes.. Jasper's kiss.

_Jasper!_

The last thing I remembered, he had caught me from falling and laid me down in bed. _I better still have all my clothes on_, I thought maliciously, and looked down at myself, crossing my fingers. I liked Jasper; I really didn't want him to turn out to be a perv.

The sight that greeted me was a big blonde mop of hair and the top of someone's head resting against my chest.

Hmm, I thought, considering I sent Carlisle off with Rosalie last night, this blonde head could only belong to one person.. I smiled a stupid smile as I listened to the sound of his breathing. _Jasper_, I sighed in my head.

All of a sudden, I felt something wet on my chest. What the fuck..? I wondered, wriggling out of Jasper's grasp and looking down at myself.

I almost screamed.

_Ewwwww, _I thought in my head. _Gross!!_ My chest was covered in drool.

Jasper stirred from my movement, but did not awaken. He turned his body so he was facing away from me, and fell quickly back into sleep. I got up quietly and went to the bathroom.

First, obviously, I wiped my chest off. Then I peed, and brushed my teeth, since I had apparently not done that last night. I pulled my long, dark hair back into a quick ponytail, and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Even first thing in the morning, you manage to look ridiculously sexy, I assured myself. Then I headed back to bed with Jasper.

I curled up closely to his warm, broad back, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I honestly didn't even really care about the drool; sleeping next to him was way too much fun to pass up.

**A/N: So, this actually happened to me! When I was 18, my bf fell asleep against my chest while we watched a movie and drooled all over me! What is funny is, rather than be disgusted, I found the experience somewhat endearing. I loved him so much, I didn't even care! So yeah. Thought it was funny and had to add it in. My characters will not be perfect; they're flawed, and a lot of what happens in this story (thought NOT all of it!) draws from personal experiences. I think it makes it that much more believable.**


	7. Chapter 7: playing hard to get

**A/N: So I don't think this is my best work... but bear with me, the story will be progressing next chapter! =) At the very least, I hope you will get a sense of the "real" Bella based on her thoughts in this chap. **

Chapter 7: playing hard to get

After the apparent drama of the night before, and Jasper's early-morning drool alarm, I could not fall back asleep. I lie awake miserabley, listening to the soft, even breathing of my friends (make that loud, honking snores in Emmett's case), wishing I could attain the peace they all seemed to master so easily. I was worried about the events of the night before. I was worried about the possible betrayal in question. I was worried about the people that I loved, dammit.

The people who were, quite presently, sleeping soundly in their beds, not giving any thought to the issues stampeding through my mind.

Yet there I lay, restless for hours, struggling with the weight of someone else's burden. As usual. I needed to fucking relax.

This always happened to me. I mean, I liked to have fun as much as the next girl, and I definitely knew how to party. But I also generally know my own limits, and kept myself in check. Rose, on the other hand, always seemed to want to take it to the extreme. I constantly felt as though I had to be the responsible one, looking after her, taking care of her, and making sure she didn't get herself into a bad situation. _Not that last night was her fault_, I reminded myself, but I was bitter, dammit!

For once, I wanted to be the one throwing caution to the wind. I wanted to be the one doing something I would regret in the morning. Every once in awhile, I wanted to be able to get stupid drunk, and have someone look after me! Shit! God knows I do it enough for everyone else...

See, what had been irking me for the last few hours (and I will be the first to admit that my bitchiness probably had something to do with a lack of sleep) is that I was laying next to this beautiful man and yet I could do nothing about it. I was too busy worrying about other shit. If the situation were reversed, would anyone be worrying about me?

Just as that thought crossed my mind, I felt Jasper stir next to me. I automatically tensed up; I didn't want to wake him, and I was also unsure how he would feel if he woke up and found my body wrapped around his, as it currently was. The tangled position our limbs were in was somewhat compromising, and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I had willingly spent the night in his arms.

Fuck, Bella, what difference does it make at this point? I chided myself. If he tries to say anything or act like a cocky motherfucker, you can just tell him how you woke up with his drool all over you. That should wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face.

I smiled to myself for the first time in hours. I loathed not being able to sleep; I was one of those high-strung people who had trouble relaxing in the waking hours of the day, and so I very much looked forward to a good night's rest. But even the misery of insomnia couldn't derail the pleasure I got from the thought of making Jasper squirm. So I decided to liven things up a bit; if I couldn't sleep, why should he? I tightened my arms around his middle and stretched upwards, placing small kisses on his neck and ear until he woke up.

***

I felt Jasper stir, and then stiffen in my arms; as he gained consciousness, he relalized what was going on, and relaxed a bit. I could almost sense that infuriating smirk of his, and so I stopped kissing him and held very still. Fuck him if he was going to be like that...

Without any warning, he flipped himself over until he was facing me, almost on top of me, his face hovering near mine. The smile that played upon his lips was a soft one, almost sweet even, nothing like the smirk I had been imagining. For a moment, I felt as though I couldn't breathe; I was lost in his eyes, which were a deep, piercing blue, and framed with the longest, darkest lashes I had ever seen on a man.

_God_ was the only coherent thought I could muster. But was it really God at work here? I didn't think so. Jasper was the devil, the personification of temptation itself. I could feel his long, hard, lean body pressed against mine; I felt every point of impact, and I hated him for it. Why did it feel so damn good to be pressed up against him?

Jasper shifted then, and I felt how hard he was against my thigh. I wonder if that's just morning wood, or if that excitement is for me...? I didn't have much time to wonder. Before I even realized what was happening, Jasper was kissing me with such force that I struggled to breathe underneath him.

Jasper ignored my struggling and continued to kiss me hard. After a few moments, I started breathing out of my nose, and I began to enjoy his urgency. He seemed to be utterly out of control of his body. He barely held himself above me; most of his body weight was pressed against my tiny thin frame. He allowed his rogue hands to travel all along me, and I gasped in excitement as they settled on my abdomen, just below my shirt. I am not the type of girl who gets excited by overtly sexual touches; I like subtle, gentle caresses, mixed with a little roughness. (Ahem.. pull my hair, please..) Jasper seemed to be the perfect mix of gentle affection and unbridaled urgency. I moaned softly, and then shoved hard against his chest. Jasper was so taken aback by my sudden shove that he nearly fell off the bed. His hot mouth left mine and I felt the loss for a moment, but I shook my head violently to clear it and sat up quickly, glaring down at him.

"And what. The hell. Was that?" I spat, trying to look intimidating. I didn't want him to think he could just attack me like that without my permission. The whole point of my kissing him was to remind him who was in control of this situation, dammit. I hated to admit that he had me flustered.

Jasper just looked at me, his expression a mixture of anger, hurt, and lust. Wait.. did he actually look hurt? For a moment, I couldn't believe my eyes, and for this reason, I hesitated. I wanted to reach out to him, but before I could, he had already gotten up and walked off to the bathroom. I heard the water of the sink running.. the toilet flushing.. and then he came back into the room. He laid down next to me again, but turned his body so it was facing away from mine. He lay quietly rigid for quite some time, before I became aware that his breathng had evened and I realized he had fallen back asleep.

Dammit.

How is it that I am still the one left awake?

***

I finally managed to fall asleep, only to be awakened hours later by a flurry of comotion. From what I could grasp from the snippets of conversation I overheard as my friends rushed past my bed, attempting to pack up their things, everyone had overslept and we had nearly missed checkout. Since no one wanted to be responsible for another night's fare, they were all hauling ass to pack up the car. Thanks for waking me, fuckfaces, I thought grumpily, and stomped over to the mirror to wash my face and brush my teeth. Let someone else handle being responsible for once.

We packed up the cars and Carlisle went to check out. I was standing next to Emmett's massive Jeep, arms crossed in front of my chest, trying not to look too pestulent, when Rose approached me. The look on her face was a mixture of wariness and defiance. It said, "I really don't want to piss you off, but I fucking dare you to tell me no." God, what did she want?

"What's up, whore?" I said casually, smiling slightly. Whatever Rose's faults, she was my number one girl, and I wasn't going to take my irritation towards Jasper and Emmett out on her.

"Well, Alice.. and Carlisle," she got a small, involuntary smile on her face when she said his name and I wondered what had happened between them, "They wanted to know if I could ride with them in the SUV..?" She raised her voice at the end, as if it were a question, but I knew Rosalie Hale well enough to know she would do what she wanted.

"Girl, go ahead," I told her, smiling more brightly. "But you really have to tell me every little detail of what happened last night ASAP!" I demanded. She smiled a little, squealed, and hugged me. "I promise!" she whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek just a little bit more sensuously than a female would normally kiss another female. Yep, I'm a little gay for Rosalie, and she's a little gay for me, I thought affectionately, and shoved her away towards the Range Rover.

She started walking, then looked back over her shoulder. "So who should I send to ride with you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I told her aloud. _Jasper_, my body screamed. Rosalie smirked as if she could read my mind, and so I turned away from her and jumped into the front seat of the Jeep. No matter who she sent, I was sitting next to Emmett.


	8. Chapter8:sports analogies,mattress mambo

**A/N: Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday! So, I asked my brother for help with the sports reference I used... lol. Hope it makes sense. As usual, let me know what you think. =) **

Chapter 8: sports analogies and the mattress mambo

Whatever else I did today, I was determined to get to the bottom of this Emmett-Alice enigma.

We had been driving South on Interstate 5 for a couple of hours already. The car ride so far had been pretty uneventful. Rose had sent Jasper to ride in the Jeep with us, which I had been excited about. But then Edward had tagged along behind him, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Fuck. On the one hand, I could use Edward to toy with and torture Jasper... On the other hand, did I really want to do that to Jasper...? I contemplated for a few seconds before I rolled my eyes at myself.

Pull it together, Swan! Fuck yeah you want to torture him! Think about how he went all caveman on you this morning!

Mmmm... Thinking about that made me feel all hot and bothered. I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks, tinging them the faintest shade of pink, and I allowed my gaze to linger on Jasper for just a moment longer than was necessary. He refused to look at me, which was somewhat amusing. It meant that, despite my blush, I still had the upper hand. For the moment at least...

I turned away from him and he and Edward climbed into the backseat of the Jeep. Emmett hopped in on the driver's side, put his keys into the ignition, and the engine roared to life. Fuck this car was loud. We peeled out of the parking lot, and the ride had pretty much been silent ever since. I had been listening to my iPod, oblivious to the goings-on around me, but I could sense that no one was speaking. After a few hours of listening to one of my playlists on "repeat" I decided I'd had enough of Timberlake, Jagger, and Mraz, thank you very much (yes, I listen to all kinds of random shit). I pulled the earplugs out of my ears and chanced a glance at the boys sitting behind me.

The sight that greeted me nearly made me piss myself.

There were Jasper and Edward, two of the hottest, sexiest men I'd ever seen, both easily over six feet tall, and they were cuddled up against each other sleeping like babies. It was too cute.

Jasper's head was tilted back at an awkward angle, bobbing violently whenever the Jeep hit a pothole, and his mouth was hanging open.

At some point during the drive, Edward had fallen asleep as well, and his head had eventually slumped over onto Jasper's shoulder. He was snoring softly.

I grabbed my camera out of my bag and snapped a couple of pictures. Blackmail for later.

Then I turned to Emmett. I realized that with the loverboys sleeping soundly in the backseat, it'd be a good time for me to talk to him privately about what had happened the night before with Alice. I cleared my throat and prepared myself for the inevitable "Emmett-Speak" that was to come. It would likely involve the usage of much simpler vocabulary (on my part) and the usage of some stupid sports analogies (on his part). Sometimes I didn't understand how we managed to communicate with one another at all.

"So, Emmett.. ?" he looked over at me expectantly, as if he had been waiting for this. Or perhaps my tone of voice gave away the wariness I felt at the impending conversation. I tried again. "That was.. interesting what happened between Edward and Alice last night, huh?" I blurted it out, trying to sound casual.

"God, Bella, you're about as subtle as Micheal Vic in a pet shop," he commented, rolling his eyes. Sports reference number one.

"Thanks, babe, I try. Now why don't you try answering my question..?" I paused for dramatic effect. "Before I have to talk to Rosalie about it." I was bluffing, but I doubt Emmett would know that. Under normal circumstances, hell yeah I would talk to Rose about it. But considering we were all going to be couped up in motel rooms together for the next few weeks...coupled with the fact that I'd asked Rose and Alice both at the beginning of last night to call dibs on their men if they wanted to...plus I didn't know what was going on with her and Carlisle.. Well there was no way I was really going to go run and tell Rosalie anything. But I wanted answers, and I was willing to play dirty to get them, dammit.

"Yeah right Bella, you're going to run and tell Rose like the Clippers will ever win the championship," he said. Sports reference number two. Plus, he seemed to be catching onto my tactics faster than I would like. Fuck. I was just going to have to level with him.

"Alright, Emmett, you got me," I admitted, "I'm not going to say anything to Rose. Although under normal circumstances, I already would have." He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. "But you really need to tell me what's going on. I don't want to walk in on anything..." I let my sentence trail off suggestively, trying to stroke his male ego with the idea that he might actually be getting some. Which I highly doubted. He took the bait.

"Why, Bella, keep your mind out of the gutter," he stated, but he got a huge grin on his face and he puffed out his chest in a completely nauseating show of male pride. "The little midget and I did _not_ do the mattress mambo, if that's what you're implying." I snorted at his use of the phrase _mattress mambo_. Only Emmett...

"We do, however, seem to have some kind of..." he struggled with completing the sentence, knowing full well he was currently talking to his girlfriend's best friend, "...connection," he finished lamely, shrugging his shoulders to add to the uncertainty of his statement. "I don't know what it is. But honestly Bella," he said, looking at me seriously for the first time since we had began the conversation, "we didn't do anything. I wouldn't do that to Rose." I breathed a deep sigh of relief- I hadn't even realized it, but I had been holding my breath- and threw my arms around Emmett in a big hug.

"Oh, Emmett, thank God!! I love you!!" I squealed into his neck. He half-hugged me back, trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time. The car swerved dangerously and I pulled back as he shook me off of him so he could concentrate on driving. In the commotion, I didn't hear the boys in the back seat stirring. Suffice to say, it scared the shit out of me when one of them spoke loudly and interrupted the silence that had settled after the near-collision.

"Well, well, well.. If you love him already, maybe I should just pack my bags and take my ass back home." It was Jasper. I turned around and glared at him. His infamous smirk was back. He looked straight into my eyes, and it was all I could do to keep my composure, though I felt my nipples harden painfully under my thin t-shirt. Fuck. "That hurts, Bella. It really does. Did last night mean nothing to you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett grow very still. His ears might as well have perked straight up, like a damn dog! He was obviously listening intently in response to that last comment Jasper had made. Fuck, he was trying to make it sound like we slept together or something. Asshole. Well, two can play at that game.

"Actually, Jasper, last night meant a lot to me," I answered huskily, watching in satisfaction as his eyebrows shot straight up, "I have never seen such a tender display of emotion from a man before." All three guys looked at me curiously, and I had to swallow a laugh. I turned to face Edward, and screwed up my face so I looked as sincere and serious as I possibly could. "Did you know he cries when he makes love?" I asked softly. Damn I was good.

Edward stared at me for a moment, looking somewhat confused, like he wasn't sure whether or not he was actually supposed to answer the question. Jasper just glared at me, looking slightly affronted. Emmett, however, burst out laughing. After shooting the guys in the backseat a scathing look, I joined him. Pretty soon we were all laughing loudly, and I was glad the tension had been broken. We spent the rest of the car ride telling dirty jokes, listening to loud music, and just getting to know each other better.

It wasn't until we reached our next destination that all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9: painful realizations

**Disclaimer: dont own.**

**A/N: A bit more angst-y than normal; the chapter title comes from a dashboard confessionals song, "the brilliant dance" it's an awesome song, and slightly ironic cuz I didn't even think of the chapter title until after I had written the chapter.. but the song actually goes really well with this chapter.. look it up!! =)**

chapter 9: painful realization

We drove until late that night; we wanted to make it all the way through Oregon and into California. When we reached the hotel we were staying at, a much nicer one thanks to the fact that Emmett was _not _in the vehicle that reached Sacramento first, we had the valet park the car and we carried our bags into the lobby. Jasper was kind enough to carry my things. I still think he's a dickwad, but perhaps he will be able to redeem himself..

While I was imagining all of the ways in which I would like Jasper to.. _redeem_ himself to me, Emmett stopped at the front desk and picked up a set of key-cards. He came back over to where Jasper, Edward, and I were waiting and held the cards up, smiling as if they were a winning lottery ticket.

"Whoo hoo! We're on the fourteenth floor," he told us, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I don't know what he was so damn happy. I hate heights.

We took the elevator up and walked down a long hallway, pausing outside the door to our room. Emmett fumbled with the key-card, putting it in backwards and then sliding it in and removing it too quickly (that's what she said, I thought, giggling), and so I grabbed it from him and opened the door myself. We walked in and I observed three things in a matter of seconds:

One, this room was a helluva lot nicer than the one we stayed in last night. There were two large beds covered in black comforters, and a few black-and-white photos lined the walls. The overall effect was somewhat urban and posh.

Two, Alice was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine and humming quietly to herself. She looked up when we came in, and a funny look played across her pretty face.

Three, Rosalie and Carlisle were nowhere to be found. Uh-oh.

It seems that _numero tres _on my list occurred to Emmett as well.

"Where are Carlisle and Rosie?" he asked Alice. He sounded casual and unconcerned, and I wondered if he realized how loaded his question really was. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about where the night was headed.

Alice looked like a deer caught in headlights. If Em and Rose weren't my best friends in the world, I probably would've laughed at the expression on her face. It was fucking priceless. However, at the moment, laughing was the furthest thing from my mind. I felt slightly sick. I had a feeling I knew where Rosalie and Carlisle were, and what they might be doing...

The silence that followed was palpable.

Thanks to the stillness in the room, I realized I could hear voices coming from behind the door that adjoined this room with the one next door. _Fuck,_ I thought, and went to grab Emmett's elbow. From the look on his face, he had heard it too, and whatever was going on behind that door, I didn't want him to see it.

Of course I wasn't strong enough to hold him back. He shook me off easily, in a manner that was very un-Emmett like. Normally, he was a gentle giant. I stumbled backwards as he elbowed me away, and Jasper caught me effortlessly in his arms. I looked up at Jasper, and his eyes were dark. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, as if shielding me from the confrontation we all knew was coming. He swallowed hard, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Let him do this, Bella," Jasper told me, "He needs to see for himself." I knew in that moment that he was feeling Emmett's pain as much as I was; trite as it may sound, the four of us had grown rather close on our car ride that day. I bit my lower lip and continued to let Jasper hold me. We both watched helplessly as Emmett moved towards the door.

We heard laughing from behind the door at that moment, and then a low moan. _Carlisle_. My heart broke as I saw the expression Emmett wore- he looked as though he had just been stabbed. The pain he felt was written all over his face, and it was all I could do to stop myself from running to him and throwing my arms around his massive frame.

Alice beat me to it, though.

She crossed the room in a few quick strides. _Wow, for someone so small, she sure is quick_. She placed her tiny hand gently on Emmett's forearm.

"Whatever is going on in there, Emmett..." Alice's beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, "I don't think you need to see it. Let's just get out of here, ok?" I realized the sparkle in her eyes was due to the tears that she was trying so desperately to hold back. Wow, I thought, she must really care about him.

Emmett's shoulders slumped at her words. He went from angry, hurt, and confrontational to resigned in a matter of seconds. As much as I hated the pain and confusion he was feeling at that moment, I couldn't help but wonder if it was Fate working in some mysterious way tonight... Because judging by the way Alice and Emmett looked at each other, there was definitely something there. I didn't know what was going on with Rosalie and Carlisle, but there was no doubt in my mind that Alice and Emmett had formed some kind of emotional bond the night before. Alice took Emmett's hand and led him out of the room. Jasper, Edward, and I watched them wordlessly.

After they left, we stood in silence for a few minutes. Jasper's arms were still wrapped around me, and I was thankful for that. I was feeling very alone at the moment, having bore witness to Emmett's heartbreak. I was the only one present who really understood his relationship with Rosalie. As much as Jasper and Edward liked Emmett, and wanted to understand his pain, there was no way they could understand mine. They didn't know my friends.

Rosalie might seem like a heartless bitch to them, but she is not. She is my best friend, and she is a good person. If something was going on with her and Carlisle, there was a damn good reason for it. And if she had seen how hurt Emmett was... Well, it would have absolutely killed her. It was difficult to stand there and know that I alone was left to stomach what had happened. Having Jasper's strong arms around me made the nights' events that much easier to bear.

"Well," I finally spoke into the deepening silence. I smiled wickedly at Edward and Jasper. "What are the three of us going to do now?"


	10. Chapter 10: mixed signals

**A/N: I've been sick lately, so I honestly haven't even had the energy to get on the computer. =( Hopefully once I'm feeling better I can get some longer chapters out. **

Edward was the first to act. Maybe he was afraid that if he didn't respond to my words quickly enough, he would be left out.. or lose his nerve, or something. So he took a deep breath, and crossed over to where Jasper and I were standing. He placed a hand on either side of my face, and looked into my eyes. His were a deep green color, and his lashes were long and dark. Ok, so his eyes weren't quite as beautiful as Jasper's, but they sure were pretty. I'm a sucker for green eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me.

His lips were softer than Jasper's; kissing Edward reminded me a little of kissing Rose. He pressed his mouth firmly against mine, and though he didn't part his lips, there was a sense of urgency, even desperation, behind his caresses. He ran a thumbnail over my right nipple and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. No need to let him know how much his touch was affecting me. From behind me, Jasper cleared his throat. I realized his arms were no longer wrapped around my body, so I pulled away from Edward and turned to look at him, a silent question on my face.

"I'm not really sure I'm ok with this," he admitted, looking at Edward and I warily. "Seeing him touch you.. well, it's kinda pissing me off."

I turned my body so I was fully facing him then, and pressed myself against his chest. Maybe he just needed a little convincing. I smiled at him in a way that I hoped was charming and seductive. "Come on, baby. Live a little." Then I reached up and pulled his mouth down to mine. He had to stoop down quite a bit as he kissed me; he was taller than Edward. Fuck. So hot. I love tall guys. I deepened the kiss, flicking my tongue out against his lips. He opened his mouth and I ran my tongue over his teeth. Hmm. That was a strange sensation. I pushed my tongue past his teeth, deeper into his mouth. He tasted minty and his mouth was cool, like he had just been chewing gum or used mouthwash or something. Yummy. I could feel my own arousal increasing as his hands worked their way down to my ass and he pulled me closer against him.

Now it was Edward's turn to clear his throat, presumably to remind us he was still there. I know I, for one, had totally forgotten about him. Fuck. What does he want? I thought irritably.

I didn't have to wait long for the answer to my silent question.

Edward came up behind me silently, and pressed his body flush against my back. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass. Fuck That, combined with what Jasper was doing with his mouth.. Well, it felt _goddamn fucking good. _I needed to stop this shit now, or things might get carried away.

Still, I lingered in Jasper's mouth for just another moment. He just tasted so good.. Then quickly, before the boys realized what I was doing, I ducked out of their embraces and twirled around so I was facing them. They nearly bumped their foreheads together as they had both been leaning in towards me. I started laughing at the looks on their faces. They looked confused and slightly embarrassed; they were both obviously still aroused and now there was no one with tits and a vagina between them. I almost felt bad for them; _almost._

"You didn't really think that was going to happen, did you? That I was going to fuck you both, right here, at the same time?" I laughed again and rolled my eyes. Judging by the looks on their faces, that was _exactly_ what they thought was going to happen. And judging by the bulges in their pants, they had been pretty damn excited at the prospect. I giggled again, and they glared at me, but they were still both silent. It was as if neither of could bring themselves to speak quite yet. Like if they acknowledged what had just happened out loud, they'd have to admit it was real.

The silence in the room quickly grew awkward, and things were feeling a little tense. I decided I better get the hell out of there before one of them decided to murder me.

"I need some fresh air," I told them. I grabbed my purse and a keycard from where I had set them down atop the bed nearest the door, turned on my heels, and made a quick exit. It was a relief just to make it to the hallway.

Once there, I considered my options. I had initially been planning to go downstairs and grab a smoke, just to be alone and have some time to clear my head. But now that I was in the hallway, I realized I should probably be doing damage control. Who knew what kind of shit Rosalie and Carlisle were getting into next door, not to mention whatever Emmett and Alice were off doing now that they _thought_Rosalie and Carlisle were doing... that. I decided I had better go next door and get to the bottom of this shit before it got any worse. Maybe then I could have some peace and get down to what _I _wanted to be doing... which was Jasper.

So I walked over to the door and knocked with trepidation. I just really hope they're not naked, I thought. I heard muffled voices, and then someone got up and walked towards the door. Carlisle pulled the door open, smiling warmly (and perhaps with relief?) when he saw it was me. Whatever they had been doing, they _hadn't_ been naked... there was no way he could have gotten dressed that quickly. I thanked God for small favors, and entered the room.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed from her perch at the end of the bed. I quickly took in her appearance: disheveled, with mussy hair and swollen lips.. but fully clothed, just like Carlisle. I was so relieved. She smiled somewhat crookedly at me, and I noticed the open bottle of champagne on the bedside table.

"So, what are we celebrating?" I asked wryly. There was clearly _something_ going on between them... I guessed it was up to me to figure that out, so I could report back to poor Emmett. My heart went out to him for a moment, before I drug myself back into the present and faced my best friend. She was looking at me with the sweetest smile on her face, and I softened a bit. She just looked so genuinely.. well, innocent. And clueless. And happy. She didn't look at all worried about what I had found here.. and that confused me a bit.

Even if she and Carlisle hadn't slept together, well.. she had just cheated on her boyfriend. And been caught, it seemed. Why wasn't she more upset? More panicked? The girl I knew would have been flipping out.

I thought back to the question I had posed to both Rosalie and Alice the previous night, about calling "dibs" on anyone, and how both girls had agreed to a free-for-all. I had been so focused on my flirtations with Jasper that I hadn't thought much about it, but come to think of it, that wasn't really like Rose at all...

"We were just getting to know each other, silly," Rosalie answered. "But I'm glad you're here! I feel like I haven't seen you at all. Come sit with me, have some champagne!" Rosalie seemed to be bursting with energy, and a part of me hated to bring her down to my level. But I had to get to the bottom of this situation, and quickly.

"Hey Carlisle?" I turned back to the flaxen-haired god standing near the doorway. I could certainly understand why Rose had been tempted.. the boy was absolutely beautiful, and he had the kindest eyes I'd ever seen. I had trouble believing he would knowingly participate in Rosalie's betrayal. "Do you think I could have a minute with Rose, alone? We need some girl-talk-time." I flashed him a bright smile.

"Sure," he answered, "I'll just be next door." He started to leave, then thought the better of it. He walked quickly over to where Rosalie was sitting at the edge of the bed, and took one of her hands in both of his. He pressed his lips quickly and chastely to her hand, gave me a small smile, and left the room. Rosalie giggled, seeming slightly embarrassed.. but not guilty.

I turned back to face her, prepared to figure out exactly what was going on with my best friend.


	11. Chapter 11: revelations

**A/N: This chapter is really short, but it has been sooo long since I've written, I just wanted to put my story back on the map. Let me know if anyone is still interested in me continuing… Life has really gotten in the way of writing for the last year! Hope all is well with everyone. =)**

chapter 11: revelations

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

They had broken up. Rosalie and Emmett had broken up.

Well, they were taking a "break," I guessed they were calling it- they had made the decision mutually before we'd even left Washington. Apparently neither one of them felt the need to clue me in on this development.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry you've been so stressed out about this whole thing," Rosalie told me, biting her lip. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, reminding me that she was inebriated, but she seemed genuinely sorry for the misunderstanding. "I guess Em and I figured we would just see how things went on the trip... we didn't feel the need to make any announcements, because well, we're not sure about our future. I still love him very much, and we may get back together, but," she looked guilty as she finished her sentence, "I'm barely even eighteen! And we're going to Mexico! And have you _seen_ Carlisle?" She shivered at the sound of his name, but I had a feeling it wasn't a bad kind of shiver.

I was still pissed, but now I didn't know where to direct my anger.

I had been so disappointed in Rosalie, but now I was just confused. As awkward as the situation might be, Emmett should have been able to act like a grown-up about it. They had apparently both decided this trip was a free-for-all fuckfest, and now he couldn't handle his side of the bargain. Whatever. I was so over the whole fucking thing.

I said so aloud.

"Alright, girlie, I'm fucking over it," I told Rosalie, "I am not going to waste one more second of this trip worrying about the actions of you horny idiots. And bitch, I need a drink." I smiled appreciatively when she handed over her plastic-hotel-cup of champagne.

I chugged it.. and nearly spit it all over Rosalie when the bubbles tickled my nose.

Fucking-cheap-shit-champagne.

She laughed at the look on my face as I attempted to swallow, and rolled her eyes at me. "That's what you get for trying to chug champagne, you freak," she told me matter-of-factly.

I was about to smack her when Jasper interrupted.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked as he peeked around the edge of the door. He looked genuinely concerned as he looked from me, to Rosalie, and back to me again. I met his gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"Yep, we're all good," I told him, returning his smile. "Wanna join me for a cigarette?" I was in desperate need of some nicotine, pronto. Hopping up from the bed, I grabbed his hand and we headed for the balcony.


End file.
